medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Andophy
Andophy is an contemporary religion with a single god and numerous of his messengers and prophets. In more modern Latoran depictions, smaller gods are also shown. Their main teachings revolve around power and promoting honor, and these teachings are often passed on through readings by spiritual leaders and weekly temple visits. It's teachings come from lessons passed down the generations, usually by members given a role of mentorship. Andophy is split into two due to more modern depictions in Latora being in contrast with Hales depictions. However, both religions share the same general structure. Andophy is the dominant religion in the Kingdom of Aedwin and the Kingdom of Lauchette. The Lord of the Sky The Lord is mentioned by many names, most commonly "The Judge" and "The Grandmaster". He is said to be an omnipresent, almighty creature who judges people after their death and decides whether they are let into his realm where they will live once again in prosperity, or be tortured for eternity. The Lord is said to be able to shapeshift into anything as well as possessing other people, allowing him to travel the lands and speak to humans. Another common power he's said to posses is talking to people in their dreams and telepathically. While he was depicted in many numerous ways, the most common one is a slender old man with greying hair, in white robes floating high above the land, looking down at his people. Many theories suggest that Andophy came to be when the Egrilian religion mixed with minor Lauch beliefs, which would explain the numerous different depictions of the same god. The Chosen The Chosen are smaller gods that usually determine rules for certain major aspects of life. They are supposedly devout Andophists who did extremely well in life, and as such were rewarded by the Judge after their death. Like the Lord, the Chosen are depicted as wearing white robes with a sash. They are generally shown to seem younger, around their age when they died. The Chosen are only present within Latoran Andophy, and are relatively new within the religion. Despite this, multiple people have claimed to have witnessed the Chosen aiding or speaking to them through the heavens or through dreams. However, the Chosen are beneath the Lord, and as such are unable to grant people anything, shapeshift, or appear in a physical world. Chosen of Love The Chosen of Love generally determines the rules for that which relates to love, such as romance, marriage, and intercourse. However, there are smaller rules that are less important, though the main few are generally as such: * One should not entertain the thought of or engage in intercourse without intent of reproducing, else they commit sodomy. ** Hence, a man and a man or a woman and a woman are not to engage in intercourse, as they cannot procreate. * One should not marry another who is not from their own faith or nation. * One should not engage in intercourse prior to a proper marriage. * One should remain loyal to a partner. * One should never force another to engage in intercourse, regardless of circumstance or reason. However, these do not encompass the entirety of the rules set in place. There are many others, though generally less important. It is rare for one to pray solely to the Chosen of Love, though prayer to the Chosen is generally practiced at a marriage ceremony, along with the Lord himself. The Chosen of Love is often depicted as a young, supposedly Egrilian, woman. Like the Lord, she wears white robes, though with less elegance and with a purple sash. Prior to her supposed death, she was stated to be a woman of extreme chastity and celibacy. Chosen of Land The Chosen of Land determines the rules for war and honor. There are fewer rules in comparison to that of the Chosen of Love or Life, though there are still a handful. * One should not dishonor their nation through any means, such as cowardice or incompetence. * One should fight until death, as fleeing is dishonorable. * One should always value honor over oneself. * One should not act irrationally or barbaric during any conflict as it is dishonorable. * One should always accept and act upon orders given by a superior, unless said orders are irrational or unholy. These are the most important ones, though like others, they are not all of them. Soldiers are to pray to the Chosen of Land prior to entering battle, and gladiators or duelists also tend to pray to the Chosen of Land prior to a duel or battle. The Chosen of Land is often depicted as an older Lauch man with a large scar running across his face. Like others, he wears a white robe with a yellow sash. Prior to his death, the Chosen of Land was suspected to have died during the Great Divide after having served the entirety of the White War and the majority of the Great Divide. Chosen of Life The Chosen of Life often determines the rules for general conduct of people, such as what is proper, manners, et cetera. Though the majority of the rules are not required, the more major ones are. * One should not kill, maim, or harm any other without just reasoning. * One should not steal or lie. * One should be good mannered and well behaved. * One should not covet another man's possessions. * One should pray to the Lord daily and visit temple often. * One should always be kind to others, regardless of circumstance. The Chosen of Life is not often prayed to, though may in occasion from merchants, officials, or possibly guards. This is due to the Chosen of Life's supposed control over interaction between people. The Chosen of Life is usually shown as a larger, tanned, plump man with gray streaks through a balding head. He wears a white robe like the others, along with a vibrant blue sash. The Chosen of Life is often shown giving to people, which suggests he was a generous man when he was supposedly alive, as well as the man's size suggesting he was likely wealthy.Category:Religions